The Island of the Dinosoids
The Island of the Dinosoids is the 11th episode of SuperFriends: The Legendary Super Powers Show. Plot Our story begins over the Pacific Ocean where Batman is flying the Batplane which is carrying Professor Martin Stein to Japan to present the Omnicaster at the Tokyo Science Expo. Professor Martin Stein tells Batman that the Omnicaster could broadcast a signal all over the planet. Just then, the Batman has a near-collision with a Rhamphorhynchus causing the Batplane to crash land on a nearby island. Before Batman and Professor Stein can contact the Hall of Justice for help with the Omnicaster, they are then attacked by a Tyrannosaurus. Batman and Professor Stein outrun the Tyrannosaurus in order to protect the Omnicaster. Before Professor Stein could contact Ronald Raymond, they are then immobilized by a shadowed character who swipes the Omnicaster. Later that day, Wonder Woman is flying her Invisible Jet carrying Robin, Apache Chief, and Ronald Raymond over the Pacific Ocean looking for Batman and Professor Martin Stein. Apache Chief notices the crashed Batplane on a nearby island and Wonder Woman lands the plane there. When there is no sign of Batman or Professor Martin Stein, the group is attacked by a Tyrannosaurus. Apache Chief grows to fight the Tyrannosaurus and manages to knock it off a cliff where it survives. Then a Styracosaurus charges the group until it is suddenly immobilized. The Super Friends discover that the one who saved them is Dr. Dan Corwin who takes them to his fortress. Later that night, Dr. Corwin reveals that the island was like any other island until he used his invention the Geneto Beam which he used to transform his private menagerie of animals into their dinosaur counterparts. Dr. Corwin demonstrates it on a vulture turning it into a Pteranodon. Apache Chief states that the Geneto Beam is evil and not the way of evil. Dr. Corwin stated that his assistant felt that way too and had left before the beam was perfected. Because of that, the glory of restoring the dinosaurs from extinction will be his alone. Ronald states that they just want to find Batman and Professor Stein. Dr. Corwin states that it's too dangerous to search the island at dark and invites them to stay over for the night in exchange that they don't leave the fortress. Apache Chief states that his sixth sense tells him that Dr. Corwin is not to be trusted as Ronald finds Professor Stein's glasses. Apache leaves to check the jungle while the others check the fortress. While searching the fortress, Ronald ends up hitting a hidden switch that reveals a secret passageway. Wonder Woman goes in to investigate while Robin and Ronald stay outside in case Dr. Corwin comes back. Wonder Woman finds Dr. Corwin applying the Omnicaster to his Geneto Beam and is trapped in a net before she can lasso Dr. Corwin. Wonder Woman then finds out that Batman and Professor Stein have been transformed into Dinosoids as Dr. Corwin reveals himself to be a Dinosoid as well. The Dinosoid Dr. Corwin then transforms Wonder Woman into a Dinosoid as Robin and Ronald escape over the wall to find Apache Chief. Meanwhile, Apache Chief in giant size saves a rugged man from quicksand. Apache Chief guesses that the man is Dr. Corwin's assistant. Dr. Corwin's assistant revealed that the Dr. Corwin they were talking to isn't the Dr. Corwin he knows. He explains that one month ago, they were testing the Geneto Beam on a group of animals. After the Geneto Beam had transformed an Indian Rhinoceros into a Styracosaurus, Dr. Corwin accidentally fell into the path of the Geneto Beam's ray transforming him into a Dinosoid with an evil nature. The assistant fled before he could turn him into a Dinosoid. The assistant then tells Apache Chief that he has been hiding in the jungle ever since and begs for Apache Chief to stop the Dinosoid Dr. Corwin before he can turn all of mankind into Dinosoids. Robin and Ronald arrive stating that the Dinosoid Dr. Corwin had already turned Batman, Professor Stein, and Wonder Woman into Dinosoids. They also tell Apache Chief that the Dinosoid Dr. Corwin has the Omnicaster. Apache Chief states that they must hurry before they are too late. Moments later, Apache Chief rips open the gate letting himself, Robin, Ronald, and the assistant in. As they make their way to the lab, a Stegosaurus follows them in. As the Dinosoid Dr. Corwin begins to activate the Geneto Beam, the Super Friends and Dr. Corwin's assistant arrive. The Dinosoid Wonder Woman ropes them up to keep them from interfering. Before the Dinosoid Dr. Corwin can activate the Geneto Beam, the Stegosaurus attacks cornering the Dinosoid versions of Dr. Corwin, Batman, Professor Stein, and Wonder Woman. Apache Chief grows and grabs the Dinosoids and the Stegosaurus. The following morning, Dr. Corwin's assistant uses the Geneto Beam to undo the transformations upon Dr. Corwin, Batman, Professor Stein, and Wonder Woman after reversing the controls. Dr. Corwin comments that "the nightmare is finally over." When Dr. Corwin asks Apache Chief how he can ever thank him, Apache Chief tells Dr. Corwin that he can return the other dinosaurs back to their original forms. Dr. Corwin agrees having learned his lesson on tampering with Mother Nature. When Professor Stein asks Ronald why he is so glum after averting a global disaster, Ronald states that he will have to explain to his dad where he has been overnight. Ronald states that he'd rather be facing a dinosaur. Cast * Casey Kasem - Robin * Michael Rye - Apache Chief * Olan Soule - Professor Martin Stein * Mark L. Taylor * Adam West - Batman * William Woodson - Narrator Category:Episodes Category:Shorts Category:1984 Releases